


Only For Awhile

by deadbod1222



Category: Original Work
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbod1222/pseuds/deadbod1222
Summary: Ever fall in love with just a glance?





	Only For Awhile

Ever fall in love with just a glance?

I did today. I was out with my grandmother, my aunt, and my baby sister. We walked around the holiday market. It was Christmas time you see, only about a week left till Christmas. So many people. So many sights and sounds. Everyone absorbed in their own world. All these people had lives of their own. Problems, families, friends. We walked around, and I was constantly worried that I would loose my baby sister in the crowd, or that someone would try to snatch her away, because the world isn't kind. 

And she wanted a balloon animal, and there was a guy making them in the entry/exit way. I remembered him, for he was there last year, and she had gotten a brown Dragon today. But I found it utterly boring. So I walked off, leaving her in line with my grandmother. 

And I passed a performer. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. 

He was standing there, in a white shirt and dark green-black vest, and one of those Irish caps that I can't recall the name. He had brown eyes, and and a smile that drew me in. It was hypnotic. He was juggling these glass balls in his hands, all coordinated and gracefully like. Moving them up and down his arms, through his fingers and through the air. A person besides him was playing this weird instrument, that looked like a metal saucer like drum, that made the most beautiful melody. I was surrounded by a crowd of people, but it was like only me and the brown eyed man were there.

It was amazing, I could not look away. I don't know how long I stood there, watching. Only that at some point my aunt came to stand besides me. 

"Like a scenes straight from the labyrinth huh.". And she walked back to my baby sister, but even then I didn't look away. Completely focused. He juggled them so mesmerizingly. Putting them down one at a time. Picking them back up again. 

One. Two. Three. Four.

I watched the performance several times through, from start to finish. 

Four. 

He looked me straight in the eye.

Three.

He rolled one up his arm, while juggling the two on his fingertips

Two.

He set one down.

One.

He smiled at me, mischief alight in his eyes. Looking. Right at me, and smiling. I was lost. There was no one else in the world who could have broken me out of that moment. He picked them back up, one at a time his performance starting over again. Keeping his eyes on his hands, twirling, soaring and rolling through t the air. Flickering towards me. 

Absently, I thought that that balloon line must be very long, or that the balloon folding must be very hard to do. 

I took out my phone, quite nervously, and started a recording of it. Proof that I wasn't just crazy. Of the guy who had easily pinned me down, frozen me with just a glance. It felt like an eternity had happened. When later, I had realized I had only taken a 21 second video. It felt like hours. I only wanted a picture, but I took a video instead. I'm not sure why. And then I turned my phone off as suddenly as I had opened it. 

He was watching me, maybe it was because I had been standing there for so long, watching his every move like a creep. I'd be surprised if I hadn't been drooling. 

He smiled at me, and set his glass globes down. Some of the crowd around me clapped. It was completely silent in my brain. I had heard none of it, only saw the motions. He took a step towards me. I felt a gentle blooming warmth grow in my chest.

My grandmother called my name. Urgently. Was my sister okay? Had she been taken? I turned away, and ducked through the crowd. I glanced back, unable to keep my eyes away for long, even as I panicked.

He was scanning the crowd, maybe looking for me? 

 

I found out later, that my grandmother had just wanted to leave. I had left without speaking to the performer for nothing. I did not know his name. 

It was a dragon balloon animal, that my sister later shoved in my face while we were in the car. I was cold all over, even in my sweater. Gone, within an instant.

No name. And no way to find him. Or to know if he would be there again.

I replayed that moment in my head over and over again. From start to finish. Watched as he made them roll up his arm, valence on his fingertips, watched as he balanced them in his hand in a pyramid formation. Watched them move and rolled gracefully against eachother. The melody playing through my head. The voices of the crowd. The way he smiled at me, made it seem like it was just him and me. No crowd. No voices. The world fell away. And the melody played on.

I repeated it over and over in my head, for the next hours, for the rest of the week. Replaying the too short video, proof that it was real. Feeling happy and melancholy all at once. 

Fell in love, just for awhile.


End file.
